Not Him
by Takamasa Saeki
Summary: Shinachiku selalu dibandingkan dengan ayah ibunya saat ia melakukan kegagalan, dan selalu diremehkan karena mendapatkan hak spesial sebagai seorang anak Hokage saat ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Itulah sebabnya Shinachiku benci terlihat mirip dengan ayah atau ibunya. / NaruSaku, SasuFem!Naru (Twin!Uzumaki) Menma as SasuFem!Naru's Son.


" **Not Him"**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Friendship/Adventure

 **Pairing :** NaruSaku; SasuFem!Naru; SaiIno; ShikaTema; ToneHina

 **Children Name :**

NaruSaku = Shinachiku (Older Brother—14) & Hanami (Younger Sister—12)

SasuFem!Naru = Itachi (Older Brother—17) Menma (Younger Brother—14)

SaiIno = Inojin (Canon)

ShikaTema = Shikadai (Canon)

ToneHina = Tsukino

 **Warning :** Fanon!Story; Semi!AR (Naruto has Twins—Naruko; Toneri become a Konoha Citizen married with Hinata); Next Generation Story; Slight!Yaoi Next Generation.

 **.**

 **Naruto—** _created by Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan ffic ini. Pencipta hanya membuat OC dan alur cerita untuk kesenangan belaka._

 **.**

" _Tidak apa-apa jika kau mengatakan aku tidak mirip orang tuaku. Aku adalah aku, dan mereka adalah mereka…"_

 _~U. Shinachiku._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Uh, kurasa seperti ini cukup…"

Di depan sebuah cermin yang ada di hadapannya, tampak pemuda berambut kuning pendek mencoba untuk merapikan beberapa potongan yang ia lakukan pada rambutnya. Tidak menjadi lebih pendek, ia hanya merapihkan sisi kiri dan kanan serta poninya. Lalu, bagian belakang rambutnya yang sedikit panjang ia ikat ke belakang.

"Jadi sedikit mirip dengan Inojin, sudahlah—" menguap pelan, pemuda beriris Emerald itu berbalik setelah meletakkan _Hitai Ate_ miliknya di lengan pakaiannya dan berjalan turun menemui ayah dan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi."

Sapaan pelan dari pemuda itu membuat ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran dan ibunya yang sedang berbalik di _kitchen set_ memutuskan untuk menoleh dan melihat anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan alat makan didepannya.

Pria berambut kuning itu dahinya berkedut, perempuan berambut pink itu mengikuti. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum menoleh pada pemuda yang masih menunggu makanannya.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu itu Shinachiku?"

"Hanya ganti suasana, apakah aneh?" Shinachiku mengambil sebagian poninya sambil mengamatinya. Yah, selama ini ayah dan ibunya hanya melihatnya dengan rambut yang jika tidak mirip kakeknya, akan mirip dengan ayahnya jika ia tidak memanjangkannya.

"Kau jadi tidak mirip dengan kakekmu atau ayahmu, apakah sebegitu menyebalkannya mirip dengan mereka berdua?" ibunya, Uzumaki Sakura tampak terkekeh pelan sementara ayahnya—Uzumaki Naruto tampak tersedak oleh kopi yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya.

"Sa—Sakura- _chan_ , jahatnya!"

' _Memang itu yang kuinginkan kok,_ ' Shinachiku menghela napas dan menatap roti yang dipanggangkan oleh ibunya sudah ada disana beserta susu segelas dan juga telur mata sapi, "apakah _tou-chan_ sudah membagi kelompok Gennin untuk hari ini?"

"Oh, percaya diri sekali kau bisa lulus Shinachiku?"

"Setidaknya aku punya otak milik _kaa-chan_ dan chakra milikmu, aku tidak mungkin menjadi murid yang hampir tidak lulus," Shinachiku menutup sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum jahil, Sakura yang sudah berbalik kembali tampak terbatuk menahan tawanya dan Naruto tampak hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya menatap kearah Shinachiku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sa—Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa sekarang Shinachiku menjadi sangat dingin padaku…" Naruto memojok sambil mengeluarkan aura _gloomy_ , sementara Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membangunkan Hanami- _chan_ , Shina- _kun_?"

"Sudah, seharusnya sudah bangun sih—" Shinachiku memakan makanannya, dan saat itu suara _gedebak gedebuk_ terdengar sebelum gadis berambut pink diikat dua tampak muncul dengan tergesa-gesa, "—itu dia."

" _Ohaiyou_ mama, papa! Shina- _nii_!" Kakinya masih bergerak, dan tangannya mengambil roti yang ada di piring kakaknya. Dan sebelum Shinachiku protes, kaki kecil itu sudah melangkah cepat menuju keluar rumah meninggalkan ketiga orang—dua orang dewasa yang heran dan satu anak berusia 14 tahun yang tenang—menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan bilang apapun, aku hampir mati karena pukulan Hanami yang meretakkan tembok kamarnya," Shinachiku bergidik, sementara Naruto yang mengetahui jika anak bungsu perempuannya memang punya kekuatan ibunya itu hanya meneguk ludahnya pelan-pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Hingga membuat adikmu cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi?"

"Memajukan jamnya 2 jam, lebih efektif daripada membangunkan dengan kekerasan."

.

.

Dan disaat yang hampir bersamaan, halaman akademi ninja yang tenang segera terpecah dengan suara menggelegar—

"SHINA-NII-CHAAAAN!"

—Uzumaki Hanami.

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Shinachiku, anak pertama dari Nanadaime Hokage—Uzumaki Naruto dan juga Haruno Sakura. Ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan ibunya begitu juga dengan warna matanya. Satu-satunya yang ia warisi dari ayahnya adalah warna rambut sekuning matahari itu, dan ekspresi tertawanya yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto dan juga Minato.

Sikapnya yang kebanyakan tenang mengingatkan semuanya akan kakeknya Minato, namun sikap jahilnya benar-benar menurun pada Naruto. Ia juga memiliki _suffix_ yang menurun dari nenek dan ayahnya—walaupun ia yang menganggap itu bodoh selalu menahannya.

"Shina!" Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, namun dengan warna mata onyx. Tentu saja, Uchiha Menma—sepupunya yang merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Naruko kembaran ayahnya dan juga Uchiha Sasuke sahabat ayahnya.

Sungguh, saat Shinachiku mengatakan Menma SANGAT mirip dengan ayahnya, itu artinya Menma memang SANGAT mirip dengan ayahnya. Berbeda iris mata dan warna rambut yang mengambil dari ayahnya saja, "oh, model rambutmu berubah?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat," Shinachiku mendorong wajah Menma yang tampak cukup dekat karena melihat model rambutnya saja, "—apakah berubah sekali sampai orang tua dan juga kau mengomentari hal yang sama?"

"Masih trauma karena mirip dengan ibu dan ayahmu?"

"Bukan sepertimu yang ingin mirip dengan ibumu—dan berakhir menjadi seperti ayahku, aku tidak suka menjadi mirip mereka berdua," Shinachiku tampak mendengus pelan dan Menma menoleh pada sepupunya itu sebelum mengacak kembali rambut yang sudah ditata oleh Shina, "—HEI!"

"Pfft—hanya dengan gel yang menutupi rambut durian **mu** dan model Inojin dengan mengikat ke belakang, kau tidak berharap itu akan bertahan lama bukan? Sudahlah, menyerah saja—" Menma mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa sinis. Shinachiku menggerutu, membenahi rambutnya lagi, "—lagipula kau tidak takut mereka semakin menggila?"

"Mereka?"

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAA!"

Suara tujuh oktaf tingginya menggema sukses membuat Shinachiku dan Menma harus memeriksakan diri ke Sakura setelah ini. Mengorek telinganya yang sukses berdengung, ia bahkan baru melangkahkan kakinya satu kali di gerbang sekolah.

"Shinachiku- _sama_ benar-benar tampaaan!"

"Kau lihat rambutnya dipotong 5 cm itu membuatnya lebih terlihat manis!"

"Menma- _kun_ pasti akan lebih senang karena bisa melihat leher belakang Shina yang menggoda bukan?"

Oke, satu pernyataan yang ngaco terdengar membuat Shinachiku bergeser perlahan menjauhi Menma yang tampak cuek atau lebih tepatnya terlalu polos untuk mengerti.

"Aku lupa dengan…mereka," Shinachiku tertawa datar, ia menatap kearah Menma, "hari ini hari terakhir kita berada disini."

"Begitulah."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mereka tidak akan mungkin membiarkan kita untuk masuk," Menma dan Shinachiku tampak saling bertatapan, seolah melakukan telepati Menma menutup matanya. Dan membukanya saat mata onyx itu berubah menjadi merah.

Tentu apalagi kalau bukan Sharingan.

Dan saat semua fans perempuan itu tampak terhipnotis, keduanya segera bergerak dan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ilusi yang dibuat oleh Menma menghilang begitu juga mungkin—keperawa—keperjakaan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aman," Shinachiku menghela napas, dan Menma tampak berjalan disampingnya. Mereka berada di lorong kelas dan akan menuju ke kelas mereka. Membuka pintu geser itu, menemukan Shino yang sudah berada disana dan semua murid yang duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Kau mau kuhukum mengulang kelas setahun lagi Uzumaki Menma?"

"Tunggu, kenapa hanya aku?!"

"Salahkan para murid yang menghalangi jalan kami sensei, bagaimanapun aku sudah memperkirakan akan tidak terlambat kalau tidak ada halangan seperti itu," Shinachiku mengangkat bahunya dan tampak menatap guru didepan kelas yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, "lagipula, aku adalah anak Hokage, dan Menma adalah keponakan dari Hokage. Apakah sensei ingin menghukum kami?"

Senyuman Shinachiku terlalu manis, TERLALU manis hingga membuat beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Shinachiku termasuk Menma bergidik ngeri. Mereka tahu jika mood Shinachiku segera menurun karena perlakuan guru itu.

"Duduklah Menma- _kun,_ Shinachiku- _sama_ ," Shinachiku masih tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum berbalik dan tampak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri menuju ke meja tempatnya duduk, "che…"

Menma tampak bergidik saat aura gelap yang biasa ia lihat pada Sakura sudah memenuhi Shinachiku yang masih tersenyum saat itu. Oke, Shinachiku sama mengerikannya dengan Sakura saat marah, meskipun senyuman ayahnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sebut saja saat itu ia dalam mode Yandere.

Satu hal yang membuatnya benci saat mirip dengan ayah dan ibunya adalah—karena semua orang selalu membandingkannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Saat ia melakukan kesalahan, semua orang akan mengatakan 'Padahal ayah dan ibumu bisa melakukannya saat usia mereka…' saat ia terlambat untuk menguasai Kagebunshin.

Dan saat ia mendapatkan sebuah prestasi, semua orang akan segera mengatakan, 'Tentu saja, ia adalah anak Hokage, tidak akan ada yang akan berani melawannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.'

Persetan dengan gelar ayahnya yang Hokage atau ibunya yang merupakan ninja medis terhebat di Konoha. Ia tidak suka jika dibandingkan dengan mereka—terutama jika ia mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa bahkan lebih daripada sepupunya seperti sekarang.

Ia tidak suka jika bukan Shino yang mengajar hari ini. Setidaknya, Shino Aburame sahabat ayahnya tidak pernah mencoba membandingkannya dengan ayahnya, ataupun memberikan perlakuan khusus pada Shinachiku.

"Sensei, dimana Shino- _sensei_?"

"Ia sedang ada urusan, dan aku menggantikannya untuk mengumumkan murid-murid yang lulus dan kelompok gennin yang akan aktif minggu depan," Shinachiku tampak menghela napas, menompang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

' _Baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ujian?'_ Shinachiku tersenyum sinis, menatap kearah sang guru yang membacakan siapapun yang lulus ujian. Uchiha Menma tentu,lalu Tsukino—anak dari Paman Toneri dan bibi Hinatanya, Inojin, dan semua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah ng… Shinachiku- _sama_ …."

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia… tidak lulus?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar hal itu dari Shino yang tampak muncul di ruangannya. Shino menganggukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan hasil ujian yang ia bawa dari ruangannya. Sebuah angka E tertulis disana, dalam ujian tulis yang dilakukan sebelum ujian praktikum.

"Tunggu, aku bahkan mendapatkan nilai D saat ujian itu. Apakah kau terlalu susah membuat soal Shino?"

"Tidak, sepertinya bukan karena itu," Shino menggaruk pipinya sambil menghela napas panjang, "—kau bisa lihat ini Hokage- _sama_ …"

Naruto menatap kearah sebuah kertas yang diberikan oleh Shino, dan dahinya berkedut saat melihat apa yang ada di kertas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak lulus. Dan itu karena kau sama sekali tidak mengisi apapun disaat ujian tertulis."

Menma menatap tidak percaya pada sepupunya yang tampak tenang dan mengangguk saat dikatakan jika hanya Shinachiku yang tidak lulus dalam ujian kelulusan itu. Mereka sudah mendapatkan tim masing-masing, namun karena Naruto tidak pernah memprediksi jika Shinachiku tidak lulus, tim tujuh hanya berisikan Menma dan juga Tsukino.

Hanya sementara.

"Aku masih bisa menjadi kuat ataupun menjalani misi tanpa menjadi shinobi," Shinachiku tampak mengangkat bahunya dan terlihat malas. Mungkin karena pengaruh pamannya Shikamaru yang sangat sering datang ke rumahnya karena ia adalah tangan kanan ayahnya, "—minimal sepertinya guru tadi tidak seburuk yang kuduga. Tidak ada perlakuan istimewa dengan seorang 'anak hokage'."

"Kau yakin bisa menjadi kuat dan bisa menjalankan misi?" Menma menatap bingung pada Shinachiku yang mengangguk ragu sambil menatap sepupunya itu, "—kau tahu jika kita tidak akan mendapatkan misi jika tidak menjadi Shinobi bukan?"

…

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik…

"AAAAH! AKU LUPA!"

Terkadang Menma merasa otak jenius dari Shinachiku yang ia dapatkan dari Sakura menjadi sia-sia sejenak jika sifat _loading_ lama alias Lola Shinachiku yang ia dapatkan dari gen ayahnya sudah mengambil alih seenaknya.

 **To Be Continue**

Hahaha, entah kenapa ngeliat gambar di cover berasa cocok aja jadi anak NaruSaku. Disini, ffic NaruSaku pertama saya yang juga dikombinasiin sama SasuFem!Naru dan ToneHina. Semuanya OT3 saya *love insert*

Ini memang berbeda dengan Shinachiku yang biasa dibawakan oleh para NaruSaku Lover. Shinachiku disini lebih cenderung tidak ingin dilihat kalau dia anak Hokage karena itu membuat semua orang melakukan perlakuan istimewa dan meremehkannya walaupun dia sudah berusaha.

Dan sifatnya lebih dingin dan pendiam—mungkin 11 12 sama kakeknya Minato walaupun lebih ke dingin daripada ramah. Mungkin pengaruh dari pamannya Sasuke #LOL.

Jangan salah, saya suka NaruSaku juga walaupun ada NaruHina di cerita saya yang pertama. Saya author yang flexible. Yaoi boleh, straight boleh, NaruHina oke NaruSaku oke NaruOC bahkan boleh. Asalkan tidak ada war pairing saya mah suka ^^

Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan Login untuk saya jawab di PM :) RnR?


End file.
